Flaus's Sleepless Night
by Ladyryokohoshi
Summary: One shot maybe.. tell me if you want me to continue this please! Very graphic M for a reason! Flaus has a nightmare, and Beld wants to make her feel better. Things heat up in more then one way! Set in the War of Heros. Please R&R.


Flaus's Sleepless Night

Flaus awoke with a start. That dream again! She rolled over to her side to find Beld still sound asleep beside her. She smiled and moved a stray strand of flaming, wavy red hair. God how she loved him! Gently she put her arms around him and put her head on his well sculpted, bare chest. '_It was just a dream_,' she thought. '_There is nothing in the world to worry about_._ Beld will protect me_,_ always_!_ And the God Pharis is with us_,' she reassured herself. Suddenly she felt Beld's arms wrap around her. "You alright?" his much deep voice made his chest rumble. "I'm fine," she told him. "It was just a dream," she reassured him with a smile. "Are you sure?" he asked. He lifted her chin up so that her soft blue eyes met his honeyed hazel eyes. "I'm sure" "Alright then."

He rolled onto her and kissed her lips. They were soft, like rose petals. full and delicious. He loved to savor her lips, the taste was amazing! They tasted like fresh picked berries. He let his lips linger for a minute longer. Then gently let his tongue trace her full, luscious lips. Her mouth parted and his tongue slid into her mouth to explore.

The sensation! It was awesome! Flaus craved more. She knew if she made love to him she would break her vows as a priestess. But the way he kissed her! Oh how she craved him! She yearned for him to make her his. Flaus opened her mouth more and slid her tongue into his waiting mouth. Her hands slid from his muscular chest to his flaming, wavy red hair. She loved to run her fingers through it!

Fingers through his hair, God! That was his biggest turn on. He let one of his hands explore one of her full breast. She groaned with pleasure. He wanted her so damn badly!

Suddenly he sat her up and brought his lips to her cheek, and down her neck. His hands wandered to the bottom of her dress and pulled it off. He threw it aside.

She pushed him back. From his lips hers wandered down his cheek, his neck, his ripped chest down to the brim of his pants. At this point he groaned. Her delicate fingers played at the brim of his pants; teasing him, asking him if she could have him. He groaned again. She suddenly looked at him and gave him one of her rare enticing smiles and pulled his pants off. He pulled her up to his face and smiled. He slid off her underpants, and unhooked her bra. Then he flipped them so he was on top of her again and took off his underpants.

Together in darkness, souls bared to each other. His hands started to gently explore her body. Both wanted each other so much! They admired, cared, and even worshipped each other. His lips meandered from hers down to the nape of her neck where he let his tongue gently lash out. His large hands were massaging her full, tender breasts. His lips meandered down to her breasts. His tongue circled around her aroused nipples. He latched on and started to suck. She moaned. His hands slid down her body to her womanly parts. His masculine fingers found her opening and he slid one of them inside her. She moaned very loudly.

Meanwhile Flaus's delicate hands were exploring Beld's ripped body. One of her hands wandered down to his very hard and very big manhood. Her eyes widened in surprise. She wondered if all men were this big. Gently and carefully she explored it with her fingers. Beld moaned loudly. Finally he brought his lips up to hers and braced his weight on his fore arms. Her arms gracefully wrapped around his neck. He was ready to make love to her.

"Do you want to do this, Flaus, my love?" he asked worriedly. "Yes Beld, I want to be with you and be yours. I'm sure of it." She told him as she looked into his honeyed hazel eyes. "Ok" he replied with a gentle smile.

His manhood was right at her entrance. He pushed so that his tip was inside her. She gasped in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Go on my love," she told him. He pushed again, going all the way inside of her. Flaus cried out in pain. Her eyes filled with tears. "We can stop if you want to," he told her. She shook her head. It felt good but painful. He started a slow rhythm. Her first time, it was amazing. "Beld," she gasped, "more!" Beld quickened his pace. She cried out with pain and pleasure. "More!" He went faster. She didn't understand it she couldn't get enough of him!

She wrapped her legs around him. "More! Please! More" she begged. He went even faster. "God! Flaus! Yes!" he panted. She felt like she was getting ready to explode! "More! More! More!" she gasped. Suddenly the flaps to their tent opened and closed. They looked over in complete surprise.

There stood Wort. His mouth was open in surprise. No one spoke! "Umm… I… uh… I'll um... I... I'll come back later," he managed to stutter. Wort walked out of the tent shaking his head. '_Damn_! _Flaus is really sexy under all that clothing_!' he thought with a grin. "Umm…" was all Flaus could say. But the very first word out of Beld's mouth was, "SHIT!" He grabbed his pants, pulled them on, and stumbled out of the tent. "Wort! It wasn't what you think it was!" he started. Fahn looked up from cleaning his sword. "Do I really want to know?" he asked. Flaus had come out of the tent dressed with her golden blonde hair tousled. "What do you mean it wasn't what he thought?!" she demanded, glaring at Beld. Fahn suddenly grinned. "Oh I get it. Wort walked in on you banging Flaus," he said in a matter fact tone. Flaus walked over to him. SMACK! She stomped off into the woods. "Flaus! Wait!" Beld yelled after her. He followed suit.

"So… was she hot underneath all the clothing or what?" Fahn asked Wort. "Extremely! She's got a very nice body," Wort replied with a grin. "Beld's a lucky man to have her," Fahn said. Wort nodded.


End file.
